


Found You

by maebethistime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebethistime/pseuds/maebethistime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of the larger drabble collection I did called, "Sextember". This takes place right after they get back from Edolas and Lisanna is found by Pantherlily and stuff...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the larger drabble collection I did called, "Sextember". This takes place right after they get back from Edolas and Lisanna is found by Pantherlily and stuff...

The bark scrapes against her back, but she doesn't care.

His fingers are biting into her skin, but she doesn't care.

She's burning up, the friction and his body heat combining until it's almost uncomfortable.

_He grabbed her arm, pulling her aside and into the trees._

" _You guys go on ahead!" he called cheerfully. "I just have something I need to talk to Lisanna about!"_

She bites her lip against the sudden pain as he surges up, trying not to let him see.

There's a throbbing sensation, a fullness, an ache, and a hiss leaks out of his mouth.

" _What is it? What-"_

_He backed her into a tree trunk, framing her face with his hands, grinning childishly._

" _It's the real you," he whispered. "Mine."_

She loses her breath as he pulls out, then slowly pushes back in, his eyes on her face.

Her hands convulse on his back, then clutch him even closer.

"It's okay." Her lips brush his with every word. "You can go faster. It's stopped hurting."

" _I thought I'd lost you for good," he confessed._

_Her heart beat like a war drum, ridiculously loud. Wasn't he aware of how close they were? What was happening?_

" _Well, I'm here now," she replied, reaching up to sweep his hair out of his face. "That's all that matt-"_

_Her words were lost as he suddenly kissed her._

The forest is silent except for them. It's almost like all of nature has stopped, just for this moment.

And they're not quiet at all. He's not even trying to be. He growls and bucks his hips into hers, shifting his grip on her, drawing sounds from her that she didn't even know she could make.

This is surreal. Is this really happening? After being in Edolas so long, she couldn't have guessed that the day she got back—if she got back—she would be pinned to a tree trunk doing this with him.

_Clothes were scattered. Hands were roaming. He had obviously forgotten about catching up with everybody else._

_But she didn't care._

Something is building, something new and unfamiliar. His hand is snaking down her stomach, sliding towards the join of their bodies, and his fingers are-

She can't-

She gasps and buries her face in his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin, and her entire body feels like it's rocketing into the air-

And her vision is bursting into light-

And-

And-

She feels his lips against hers just as she screams.

"Natsu..."

"I've found you, Lisanna..."


End file.
